


GO!

by JauneValeska



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Hank and Dawn reconnect with a a old friend and meet the adopted younger brother of  Dick after they're called to help Dick. (Speculation for the final battle.)





	GO!

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if Jason met Hank and Dawn. that'll be my next fic.

" Why is this brat wearing a Robin costume?" Hank asked after he and Dawn arrived to find Donna Troy arguing with a teenager. After Dawn's miraculous recovery their old friend called them and told them it was urgent and it concerned Dick and Rachel. Apparently they were in over their heads and things were approaching apocalyptic. " And who were these others you mentioned? One of our reasons for responding was to find that freaky bunch of psychos who put Dawn in the hospital. I want to crack the bastards head open."

" No time for revenge. Dick and his friends are in deep demonic shit that could kill them and end the world. The world's fucked if we don't lend a hand and save their asses. And I'm Robin, the current Robin."

" Dick gave it up?" Dawn asked. 

" Bruce replaced him instantly a year ago, and Dick had some of my advice and a epiphany while being drugged and captured." Donna explained." Rachel's father is evil, ancient evil that would give my mother chills. It's a long story and almost unbelievable but he needs us. They're being overwhelmed as they fight to the end."

" Dick called shortly after taking off with a new suit. He gave me the contact info for a bunch of people into weird shit and have fucked up history but they're too far away. He didn't call us just for reinforcements or as friends. He called us friends and much more." Jason added." He's sorry for everything, the betrayal, leaving, the sneaking around, and for dragging us into it. He's sorry for hurting his family which is us." That was enough for them to get ready and suit up. 

Dawn stopped Jason just before they left." What else did he call us besides family?"

" Titans but now let's Go!"


End file.
